I will always love you or will i?
by TeddyTan
Summary: Alice Zoey Jones is a normal teenage girl who is attending her last year at Hogwarts. What will happen when she finds out that her boyfriend is dead? Will she fall in love will some one else? or will she stay loyal to her one and only lover?
1. Intro

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters exept for Alice!

Please Reveiw this i really want to know if it was good or bad! If you really want to you can tell me if i had a really bad spelling mistake!

This chapter is just telling you about Alice!

* * *

><p>Dear Future self!<p>

Well all the teachers said to write a letter to myself just so when i'm older i can see what i was like centeries ago! well i really can't be stuffed writing all about me in sentences so i will just give well... doesn't matter to much detail to write. oh well, here's all the infomation about me.

Name-Alice Zoey Jones

Nickname-Bear

Birthday-30th of July

Age-18

Hair-Jet Black Hair that stops just after her shoulders

Eyes- electric blue

Fear/s- Heights

School-Hogwarts

House-Slytheren

Brother-Farren Clinton Jones(Gryffindor)

Boyfriend-Fred Weasley(Griffindor)

Best friends-Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottem, and George Weasley (all in Griffindor)

Nationality/where i was born-Australian

Wisarding blood (how much of me is pure blood wizard)- ?

Parents-?

Guardians- Boris Jones &Taylor Jones (yes my Guardians are gay!)

Wand core-unicorn blood, dragon bone and mermaid hair

Pet-Phoenix (it's called Panda because I wanted a panda. yeah i know it's pretty weird! at least it isn't pencil or something really random like that!)

Well i don't know what else to write about myself.

see you in the future

Alice Zoey Jones


	2. Fred

Some of the Content may be from the book and movie just to warn you!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters but Alice!

Please reveiw!

* * *

><p>I could see his pale mass lying there, motionless. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it!<p>

Fred has been my whole life. He was caring, supportive, encouraging, and most importantly, funny. Fred always found a way to make me laugh, even when things where look blue. For example at Bill and Fleur's wedding when the Death Eaters invaded, I was absolutely freaked out! Somehow He made me smile! And there I was staring at my boyfriend's lifeless body. I was frozen with shock. I know in this war people will die but I never thought that one of the casualties would be the one I loved.

I could feel large amounts of water crawl down my face, unwanted. Of course Ginny was standing beside me, trying to comfort me (to take her mind off Fred), but all that did is bring me more grief and pain. As more people started grieving for the lifeless body that lay a meter from my feet, the more I knew that I would have to live the rest of my life without Fred. I could sense my body starting to shake. I felt fragile, weak almost… empty.

Ginny saw me vibrating and she immediately pulled me into a hug. We both pulled away after a minute or two, but all I wanted to be was in the comforting arms of the mischief maker that I had grown to love and care for so much.

I decided that I would sit by his side so I tried to bring myself forward (without bringing much attention). I took two steps in and the collapsed. George caught me and pulled me into a hug as quickly as he could to aid my fall (so much for a low profile, cause I think the whole Weasley family was looking at me like a freak!).

George's hugs where just like my big brother Farren's hugs, but of course it wasn't from my brother, but they were from my brother to be (well was to be any way). I looked at my dead lover once more. As soon as I saw his face, the tears started rolling down my face again but in bigger volumes. I could see his smile. Wait. His smile! I knew that Fred made a lot of people laugh but I never knew that he would die smiling. That was all I could take I hid back in Georges arms and soaked his top with my tears.

Five minutes later and one dripping wet George (he wasn't that bad really; I like to over exaggerate some things a little more than I should) I could hear something someone screaming something!

"Alice" I didn't know whose voice it was but I defiantly knew the voice.

"Alice" I Suddenly thought of Cho! I looked behind me and a dozen meters (give or take 60cm) back, there she was. The surprising thing was that there were tears in her eyes. At that second I knew that Farren was in trouble. Farren was always in trouble for doing some heroic thing but I knew that this was more serious. I hated that weirdo (in a lovable sibling way)! I jumped to my feet and sprinted as fast as my little feet could carry me. I stopped in front of Cho and turned to where the Stretcher was. And there he was. Dead.

This day was by far the worst day I have had in my life! First of all my Fiancée was killed while he was smiling due to an explosion, and then, the moron (Farren) was killed probable to help somebody (He likes playing the hero way to much) who is now probable dead. I hate it how he acted all brave! But then, that's probably why he was in Gryffindor.

The memories started rushing back. All those nasty things I said and did to my brother. I was so mean to him! No wonder why I was in Slytherin! But to tell you the truth I was basically the Slytherin outlaw!

I mean all of my friends are in Gryffindor; even my boyfriend. And just when that thought processed through my evil little mind, a new wave of tear started pouring down my face; maybe a tsunami was unleashed. I think I was trying to drown myself in tears.

"What happened to Farren?" I asked Cho still crying.

"Voldermort. That's what happened. God he's such an idiot! I always choose the heroic guys who end up dying. First Cedric, now Farren!" Cho replied, obviously sad and a little bit angry, all at the same time.

"Hope somebody kills that murderer!" I said, still critically wounded from finding out that my Fiancée and Brother had both died in the same day, but somehow I managed to put a bit of a bitter edge to the sentence.

"I think we all want him dead!" I jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind me. I turned around and saw the dark hair with round glasses. I immediately knew it was harry! I wanted to slap him or maybe even kill him! I don't know why. But I think it might be because two of the people I love had just died. Why did he have to involve everyone in this war! All Voldermort wanted was him and him alone.

I knew Harry was brave enough to stand up to him but he never really wanted to! No one would want to face up to Voldermort (except me cause I really wanted to kill that guy!). But the only thing was that harry was the only chance I had to avenge Farren and Fred. So I guess I wasn't allowed to if I was going to avenge them.

Harry turned to look at his best friends and what they were doing. I could tell by his expression that he saw Ron, Probable grieving over Fred; and so he should be! Fred was a good man! With a short life. I immediately looked down to the ring that was placed on my ring finger. Fred had placed it there just three and a half weeks ago (and counting). The ring he gave me was a golden ring with a ruby placed in the middle. Harry saw it and as soon as I realised I hid my hand quickly as my face turned a deep shade of red! I looked at Harry's face only to find a confused and puzzled face!

"You do know that that's your ring finger! You know the one that you put your engagement or wedding ring." Harry said like he didn't have a clue! I turned to look at him like he should know then I looked at Fred. Harry followed my eyes and then joined up the dots.

"Oh! So you're engaged to Fred! I get it now!" I just glared at him! I could honestly say that Harry was probable the dumbest person right now! And he had to go up against **'You Know Who'**! I swear, we are all stuffed!

"Harry! You honestly didn't know that Fred and I are engaged! Like everyone knows! Well at least we were engaged…" another tear fell from my face as soon as I said the last sentence.

"You do know that I have been in hiding like for nearly a whole year!" he replied

"Oh. Sorry, sort of forgot!" I said apologetically!

"So fill me in on any information that I missed out on between you two!" Harry said. This really pissed me off for some reason.

"The only important information that you need to know right now is that Fred's dead!" I screamed. As soon as i opened my mouth I realised how sour it sounded! I stopped immediately and looked away from him! I was so mean and this was the proof! Harry was only trying to help (well at least I think he was).

"So sorry Harry I didn't mean to say that." I apologetically said! Harry seemed surprised by my comment, like he thought I would leave it at that!

"What for?" Harry Asked. He obviously understood the sudden wave of anger that I got when he asked me the question.

"Nothing, of course. I was just being silly you know!" I smiled hoping he wouldn't notice. He smiled back at me and walked off.

I then looked to where the dead Fred lay (lol it rhymes).

"Goodbye my lover." I cried to my boyfriend! No I couldn't think like that! Fred was gone, I couldn't his girlfriend. In fact, I can't be his girlfriend, he's dead. I slowly kissed his cold forehead and covered is face with the material that was wrapped around the rest of his body. As I saw the last glimpse of the person I loved the most; I knew I would never love another soul as much as I had loved Fred Weasley.


End file.
